Passion ou enthousiasme naïf
by streepytime
Summary: Emily doit retourner à son bureau tard le soir et surprend Andrea et Miranda.


**Titre :** Pression ou enthousiasme naïf

**Auteur :** SoO

**Pairing :** Mirandy

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Emily doit retourner à son bureau tard le soir et surprend Andrea et Miranda.

**Note de l'auteur 1 :** Comme ma première histoire a été très bien accueillit aussi bien par les français que les autres nationalités s'intéressant à ma langue maternelle (vous êtes top ! ^^ 3) en voici une autre ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant…

**Note de l'auteur 2 :** Cette histoire se déroule après la soirée où Andrea et Emily murmures la biographie de chaque invité à l'oreille de Miranda et Paris.

Bonne lecture !

« Où sont ces fichues clés ? » grogna Emily farfouillant désespérément dans son sac depuis quelques minutes. Dans une dernière tentative elle renversa son contenu sur le seuil de sa porte contenant difficilement avec ses mains la multitude de tubes de maquillages qui avaient roulé un peu trop loin. Elle vérifia tour à tour ses poches se rendant à l'évidence qu'aucune clé ne s'y trouvait. « Non non non ! » Elle rassembla ses affaires les enfournant rapidement dans son sac et s'appuya contre la porte les yeux fermés. Elle se visualisa arrivant au bureau le matin même dans cette même veste _Gucci_ marron qu'elle portait actuellement. Elle se remémora le reste de la journée constatant qu'elle ne s'en était séparée uniquement pour… « Oh mon Dieu ! » Elle ouvrit grand les yeux puis dévala les escaliers en direction du métro.

Elle se fraya un chemin entre les gens sautant dans une rame à la dernière seconde et compta machinalement le nombre de station jusqu'à sa destination. Elle se revit une fois de plus pauser négligemment son trousseau sur son bureau se disant qu'elle risquait de les oublier ce soir. Elle se mordit la lèvre face à sa bêtise puis pianota rapidement sur les touches de son portable.

_« Retrouvons-nous plutôt à 23h, j'ai un petit contretemps. Em »_

A peine eut-elle envoyée le message qu'il vibra signalant un appel entrant. « Chad? … Non j'ai fini … ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là … je n'ai … promis ! » Elle grogna comprenant toutefois l'agacement de son petit ami. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait attendu en vain suite à un travail de dernière minute. Miranda l'avait ce soir là gratifiée d'un _'ce sera tout'_ lui intiment d'un coup d'œil qu'elle était autorisée à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait sans plus attendre sauté sur l'occasion et téléphoné à Chad quittant vite son lieu de travail avant qu'elle ne change d'avis. Elle accéléra sa cadence poussant une ou deux personnes lui barrant la route jusqu'à l'immeuble d'Elias-Clarke publications.

Lorsqu'elle quitta l'ascenseur elle prit soin d'ôter ses escarpins _Burberry_ afin de, si elle s'y trouvait encore, ne pas signaler sa présence à Miranda. Les semaines où ses jumelles se trouvaient chez leur père elle restait parfois jusqu'à plus de minuit et elle se demanda une fois de plus comment était-il possible qu'elle l'ait congédié aussi rapidement. Elle avança silencieusement dans la pénombre fermant doucement la lourde porte de verre derrière elle. Aucune personne normalement constitué à _Runway_ ne travaillerait à une heure pareille, ce que Miranda n'était pas et elle fut presque rassurée de voir un filet de lumière jaillir de son bureau. Elle plaqua son dos contre le mur glissant discrètement jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient ses clés. Elle réussit à attraper le trousseau sans faire un seul bruit et se retourna un peu trop hâtivement. Un petit cliquetis s'échappa d'entre ses mains et elle retint son souffle.

« Ahhmm » Le bruit venait d'être étouffé par un gémissement. Un gémissement ? Provenant du bureau de Miranda ? « Hmm ! » Un autre ! Emily savait parfaitement qu'il lui était en tout point préférable de tourner les talons et filer vite jusqu'à chez elle. Chad ne supporterait sûrement pas un autre retard de sa part et Miranda serait sans aucun doute capable de lui aboyer quelques ordres si elle la surprenait ici. Sa curiosité l'emporta. Elle bascula en travers de son bureau jetant un coup d'œil vers la pièce voisine.

Andrea gisait sur son bureau avec sa fine robe _J.P. Gaultier_ noire remontée jusqu'à la taille et baissée au niveau de sa poitrine. Miranda se tenait droite entre ses jambes qu'elles tenaient fermement et la pénétrait à l'aide d'un sex toy attaché par-dessus son pantalon. « Miranda… Je vais… » Son regard était dur et froid comme lorsqu'elle parcourait les pages du Book et elle se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté à ces mots tout en gardant les lèvres pincées. « Hmm. » Andrea gémit une fois de plus et bascula la tête en arrière les yeux fermés. Heureusement car elle aurait sans aucun doute surpris le visage d'Emily qui s'était aventuré un peu trop loin dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Silence. » siffla Miranda. « Seulement quand j'en donnerai l'autorisation. » Andrea porta jusqu'à sa bouche son poignet qu'elle mordilla pour étouffer les sons tandis qu'Emily fut parcouru d'un frisson au souvenir de la dernière fois où ces paroles lui avaient été destinées.

Lorsque Miranda avait eut cette idée saugrenue d'engager cette fille grosse et laide, elle s'était dit qu'au moins elle n'aurait pas à gérer une autre crise. Elle aurait sûrement plus de _travail_ mais cette seconde assistante ne la bassinerait sûrement pas avec ses histoires. Ah ça elle en avait vu défiler des filles toutes plus belles les une que les autres et prêtent à tuer pour ce job jusqu'à cette ultime requête de Miranda. Suivait alors une phase de peur, d'abdication, de dégoût puis ce qu'Emily appelait une phase d'_enthousiasme naïf_. Ces filles se questionnaient sur ces petites frasques sexuelles tantôt imaginant une potentielle relation amoureuse avec l'éditrice tantôt élaborant un plan médiatique afin de lui faire pression en menaçant de tout dévoiler à la presse. Aussitôt dit aussitôt virées ! Emily avait ensuite pour tâche de nettoyer les dégâts en organisant de nouveaux entretiens d'embauches ou en parlementant avec Lesly afin d'éviter toute fuite envers la presse.

Miranda continuait ses mouvements lents et pourtant brutaux faisant sursauté sa partenaire à chaque coup de rein. Miranda Priestly publiquement hétérosexuelle et mariée aimait exercer son pouvoir de domination auprès de ses jeunes assistantes ce qui lui manquait assurément dans le lit conjugal. Emily s'était plusieurs fois demandé si elle ne refoulait pas son côté lesbien notamment lorsqu'elle l'avait plusieurs fois senti au bord de l'orgasme tandis que sa cuisse frôlait brièvement son entre-jambe. Malgré tout elle ne faisait toujours que donner sans jamais recevoir. « Oh ! S'il vous plait. » Andrea respirait difficilement murmurant ces quelques mots. L'autre femme resta impassible.

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu traverser la pièce dans cette paire de botte_ Chanel_ elle avait su que cette situation se présenterait un jour. Cette petite idiote grassouillette se transformait de jour en jour en prétendante potable et paradait sans gêne dans les plus beaux vêtements de l'entreprise. Emily avait plusieurs fois surpris quelques regards prononcés vers son postérieur mais espérait intérieurement qu'elle s'en arrêterait là. Peine perdue. Elle comprenait désormais ses nombreux temps libres que Miranda lui accordait de plus en plus dernièrement. Une petite pointe de jalousie la piqua sans pour autant comprendre la raison de celle-ci.

Miranda attrapa soudainement le bord du soutien-gorge d'Andrea l'attirant puissamment tout contre elle. Andrea enroula ses bras autour du coup de l'autre femme qui pausa ses mains contre ses hanches augmentant en crescendo le rythme de ses assauts. Andrea haleta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres encaissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses coups. « Maintenant. » ordonna Miranda. Elle ne se fit pas prier retenant son souffle tandis que son corps se tendit dans la jouissance. Miranda observa sans ciller la jeune femme qui se tordait dans ses bras.

Andrea était loin d'être idiote et le pire restait à venir. Emily se demandait quel chemin choisirait-elle ? La pression ? L'_enthousiasme naïf_ ? Peut-être resterait-elle tout simplement à sa place après tout. Ce comportement avait permis la promotion d'Alyson son ancienne collègue et tout récemment la sienne. Elle espérait secrètement un peu de répit, qu'elle se tienne tranquille au moins jusqu'à Paris. Cet événement représentait tout pour elle et elle ne laisserait personne s'interposer entre elle et la capitale de France. Même Chad en était conscient et l'écoutait religieusement énumérer les différentes marques de vêtements qu'elle pourrait se procurer une fois sur place.

Chad ! Elle se retourna sans un regard de plus courant presque jusque l'ascenseur. Elle était vraiment très en retard !

Fin


End file.
